${9 \div \dfrac{3}{10} =}$
Answer: ${9} \div \dfrac{3}{10}} ={\dfrac{9}{1}} \div \dfrac{3}{10}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 9 as }\dfrac{9}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{9}{1}} \times \dfrac{10}{3}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{3}{10}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{9}\times10}}{1\timesD3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{90}{3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Simplify. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} =30 $ ${9 \div \dfrac{3}{10} =30}$